There is not a specific tool that compresses the edges that are generated by a classical hysterotomy during a cesarean practiced due to placenta praevia. Although there is a clamp called Allis clamp (see FIG. 1), the latter has an oppressive part that is very small, which occludes an equally small section of the edges of the hysterotomy, in this place there are blood vessels that have a large diameter, leaving them only partially occluded; also because the hysterotomy edges are too thick, the pressure exerted by the Allis clamp is limited. Also, this clamp is too long and is technically difficult to suture the edges of the hysterotomy and also requires an exaggerated number of clamps in this type of surgery.